My Stalker, My Lover
by Yugi16dm
Summary: Seto Kaiba has taken to acting strangely, especially around Joey. Will the poor blond ever find out what's going on? SxJ of course! Please R,E&R! **On Hiatus**
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! This is a story I wrote while I was in my senior year of high school. The chapters aren't very long, so please don't complain about that. I didn't feel like making any kind of changes to it so I just typed it up and uploaded it here. Please read, enjoy, and review!_

**My Stalker, My Lover**

It was a warm afternoon at the park. The leaves were blowing, the birds were singing, the water was flowing and the dogs were barking. Yes, it was the perfect autumn day.

Joey found himself leaning drowsily against one of the park benches. He was enjoying the last of the cozy days. After staying in place for 30 minutes and half-asleep, Joey heard ruffled footsteps on the grass approach him. He lazily turned his head to the left to discover a pair of black shoes. Not allowing the blond to take in the sight, Kaiba soon spoke.

"Wipe your mouth, Mutt, you're drooling." Joey scowled and used the back of his wrist to clean off the oncoming saliva from the corner of his mouth.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He stood up and asked.

"None of your business." Kaiba responded. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"What made you think I would answer that?" The blond retorted.

Kaiba 'humph'ed and walked away. Joey sat back down and closed his eyes as if nothing had happened. Kaiba, on the other hand, hid himself behind a tree. Yes, you read right. A tree. He popped his head out occasionally to see what the blond was doing. Not long after, aforementioned blond started to get the feeling he was being watched.

So, he slightly opened his right eye to peek around. He expected to see some kid staring at him with pity, what he didn't expect was to see Kaiba's head peeking out at him from behind a tree 10 yards away.

He closed his eye and smiled internally. He decided to have some fun with this situation.

He slightly opened his eye again, hoping to see Kaiba's face. His expectations came through. As soon as he saw that Kaiba moved back, Joey quickly stood up and ran to the opposite side of the tree where Kaiba couldn't see.

When he got the feeling Kaiba was about to peek again, he sneaked behind the brunet and said,

"What are you doing?" Kaiba jumped profusively and instinctively punched Joey's jaw after turning around. Joey was thrown to the ground.

"Joey, w-what the hell?" He hesitated before he held out his hand to help him back up. Joey took his hand.

"Why are you watching me?"

"N-None of your business." Kaiba stammered, calming a bit.

"Oh it _is_ my business. You were standing back here watching me sleep!" Joey pointed to Kaiba and continued, "And I thought you were creepy enough as it is!"

Kaiba looked away. "I... was making sure you wouldn't get robbed...?" This made Joey laugh.

"Why would you even care? Besides, I can take care of myself."

"I'll be leaving now." He answered simply. The brunet quickly walked away as Joey watched him exit the park, walk down the street before turning the corner.

"Weirdo."

* * *

_There you go! Hope you like it so far and expect an update tomorrow at the soonest! I love reviews and reviews love my writing... so how about it?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello! Here is the next update! Told you it would be up today, didn't I? That doesn't happen too often for me. :D_

(Also, to those who care, please remember that the title for this fic, along with its summary, suggested there would be OOC. So don't be too upset about it, okay?)

Anyway, please read, enjoy, and review!

_**Chapter 2**_

"That'll be 3 dollars and 25 cents." Jou says to his customer. The man buying the coffee gives him the exact amount, takes his coffee, and walks out the Diner. As Joey is about to hang up his hat for the day, the door chimes again, signaling the arrival of another customer. He turns to find none other than Kaiba; but as soon as Kaiba realizes who's at the counter, he stops, rolls his eyes, and turns around.

"_Welcome to Happy's Diner_." He was obligated to say it. His boss, Mr. Kimaru, was standing next to him, polishing clean cups. Kaiba turned back around and continued his walk to the counter.

"Regular black, two sugars, no dog hair." Kaiba requested. Jou glared at him.

"That's not funny, Kaiba." Jou said and gave him his coffee without the sugar. "Get your own sugar."

Mr. Kimaru rounded on the blond. "That is no way to treat a customer, Mr. Wheeler." He gave Kaiba the missing sugar. "I'm so sorry, sir." Joey scowled silently and went into the room in the back to finally turn in and go home.

"Joseph," Mr. Kimaru walked in, "why don't you go home with your friend?" Joey choked on the water he was gulping down and turned around with a questioning look.

"He's explained you two are friends and that you were just teasing each other. He also asked if you could leave early." He added. The blond didn't know whether to feel angry at Kaiba for lying to his boss, or to feel thankful for getting him out of work. Even if he was already almost done with his shift.

"I told him you could so go ahead and leave now." Mr. Kimaru continued.

Joey took his hat and apron off and hung them up. He then made sure he clocked out and ran to the front, noticing Kaiba was still there waiting.

"Great" He groaned to himself.

"Hey Joey. You ready?" Kaiba said trying to sound friendly. Joey tried to keep himself from laughing.

A few seconds later, they walked out of the café.

"Why'd you do that, Kaiba? And why'd you tell him we were friends? You lied to my boss."

"I could tell you wanted to leave, plus I didn't want you to get fired for treating me like you did. Besides, I really was just teasing." Kaiba admitted.

"Well...thanks." Joey then said awkwardly, "I...I'm going home now then."

Kaiba watched the blond speed off to his house. After he was certain Joey wouldn't notice him, he soon followed his steps, lingering in the darkness of the night. _(Yes, he's a creeper...lol!)_

As the blond reached his front door, he felt strange and stopped in his tracks. He turned around but only found complete darkness... the same darkness his "companion" was hiding in. He turned back to his door and unlocked it. He quickly strolled inside to his bedroom and took off his shirt.

Kaiba found himself standing outside the window, watching the unknowing blond. His eyes widened as he watched the boy take his shirt off. They traveled around every aspect of the blonde's torso. He held in an excited gasp as Joey began unbuttoning his jean pants, but frowned when he saw him walk into the bathroom. He heard the shower two minutes later. He decided to do something.

Kaiba opened the window a little more than it already was and jumped inside the bedroom—all very quietly. The blond began humming, making Kaiba smile. He headed toward the bathroom, finding the door ajar and the other's clothes and towel on the floor waiting for him.

While he decided clothes or towel, he heard a cell phone ring. Thinking fast, he quickly grabbed everything he could all the while muttering "Shit" under his breath, whispered of course.

He threw them out the open window and threw himself to follow and turned to attempt to close the window. But when he regained his composure, the blond had yelled.

"Hey... where's my clothes? And my towel?" Kaiba prepared himself for the sight he was to behold. Just then, Joey walked out holding a different towel around himself. Kaiba frowned in dissatisfaction.

He watched as Joey checked his phone and went back into the bathroom after getting a different set of clothes. Five minutes later, he walked out dressed. Kaiba started walking home, hoping he'd get another chance some day.

* * *

_And there you have it. Was it interesting? Next update should be either later today or sometime tomorrow. Please remember to leave me some sweet reviews! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi again! Woot woot! Another update! Three in a row! I'm on a roll! :D  
I've been getting some awesome reviews from you guys. Oh, and don't worry, I don't speed this up, as far as I remember. By the way, this fic is about 7 chapters long._

_Okay... please read, enjoy, and review! Thank you!_

_**Chapter 3**_

Joey was late again to class as he ran into the quiet classroom and went straight to his seat. But there was a problem already.

"How nice of you to join us, Mr. Wheeler." The teacher said from her desk. Joey turned around to face him.

"S-Sorry... busy... time." He muttered and turned to face his desk again. "You're in my seat."

"I beg to differ. I am sitting here, therefore making it _my_ seat." Kaiba responded.

"Joseph, you may take the seat behind Mr. Kaiba." The teacher supplied, "Now sit down and stop interrupting." The blond sighed, complied, and sat behind the 'angry jerk'.

10 minutes later, when class was over (yes, he was so late there were only ten minutes of class left), Joey attempted to sprint out the door, but was tripped by a familiar-looking black shoe.

"Oops." Kaiba said mockingly. He then smirked and left the classroom without another word.

"Kaiba," Joey warned, "I'm gonna get you back for this! Just you wait!"

After school, the blond decided to walk to the pier in order to forget his troubles. He'd been completely pissed by Kaiba all day long. First, the tripping him, then, he found his locker trashed and he knew Kaiba did it; next, _somehow_ the school newspaper got hold of a baby picture of him naked in the bathtub with his rubber ducky. He wasn't sure how Kaiba would have gotten _that_ but he knew he did it. Joey was so infuriated with him all day, even his friends annoyed him right now.

The sun was starting to set and he finally felt calm after hours of reminiscing and thinking about Serenity. He was happier now, so he went home.

Meanwhile, Kaiba was napping cozily in the unknowing blond's bed. But he wasn't just napping, he was dreaming:

_It was dark outside but the moon was shining. Kaiba and Joey were sitting on the balcony, stargazing and cuddling._

"_You mean a lot to me, Seto..."_

In his sleep, Kaiba said "You mean a lot to me too, puppy."

"WHAT THE HELL?" Kaiba's eyes flew open immediately. "KAIBA? HOW—WHAT—WHY—?" Jou stuttered, confused.

"I—I—I have no reasonable explanation." Kaiba mustered.

"Well you better think fast before I call the police."

"I don't know what to tell you. I don't know what you want to hear." Kaiba said, still a bit sleepy as the former gangster motioned toward the phone. The brunet moved quickly toward the blond to stop him.

_(Okay. Let's pause for a second.)_

_Right now, (remember the story is paused so their positions are paused too) Jou has his hand on top of the phone, but hasn't grabbed it just yet. Kaiba moved quickly and now his hand is on top of Jou's hand, which is touching the phone; meaning if their hands are touching, then obviously Kaiba is really close to the Joey at this point. Okay? Get it? Alright then, let's proceed..._

As soon as the shorter boy realized their position, he looked straight into the other's eyes. He seemed entranced by them, as he saw different things flash through them. Five seconds later, however, they were still standing mindlessly, and mutely, staring into each other.

Another ten seconds later passed. Joey finally found himself and softly said, "Let me go." Kaiba moved his hand, allowing the blond to back away—from the phone—from the room—from Kaiba...

"I—I am sorry I fell asleep on your bed. I... thought I saw a... spider when I was passing by. And..." he invented wildly. "I'll... just leave." He stalked out of the room. Joey remained in the same spot, staring at the place Kaiba was two seconds ago. He heard his front door open and close, letting him know he was alone again. He sorted through his thoughts aloud.

"I've been running into Kaiba a lot lately. First was when I found him watching me sleep from behind that one tree, then he was in my seat at school...there was also that mysterious note that was left stuck to his locker that simply had the picture of a dog drawn on it. I wouldn't have thought it was him, but I think I just heard him say something about a puppy." He paused. "...but I really didn't expect to see him here...I mean, who would? And how'd he get in anyway?" He eyed his open bedroom window. "Is he serious? He climbed through my window?"

Meanwhile, Kaiba was once again standing close to his window, listening in with a frustrated look. Joey just couldn't put two and two together, and it drove Kaiba insane.

* * *

_Alrighty. I hope you liked this chappie and I'm hoping to update either later on today or tomorrow. Oh! And please tell me if that author note was distracting or not and I'll delete it if that's the case. I just wanted to explain their positions at that moment. Anyway, please review! Have an awesome day!_


End file.
